My Vampire Guardian
by DrunkDitz
Summary: When Naruto receives a vampire as his guardian in his Blood Ceremony his world is turned on its hinges, and not only for the best! Monsters are after him, seeking out something called 'the purity' and he is forced to leave his family to keep them safe. He is left with no choice but to travel to find the truth with a vampire that won't stop flirting with him! Sasunaru
1. Prologue: The Purity

**My Vampire Guardian**

**Summary: When Naruto receives a vampire as his guardian in his Blood Ceremony his world is turned on its hinges, and not only for the best! Monsters are after him, seeking out something called 'the purity' and he is forced to leave his family to keep them safe. He is left with no choice but to travel to find the truth with a vampire that won't stop flirting with him!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, though I am borrowing them for the moment!**

**A/N: This is the re write of Vampire Guardian! Vampire Guardian was one of my first stories and it sucked! It didn't seem so bad at the time but after reading it the other day I realized how rushed it was! Besides the fact that my writing style was terrible and a lot of things had to left to imagination because I simply forgot to put them in, the story was a right mess! I like the idea of it so instead of simply deleting it I'm choosing to redo it. And here it is, please comment and tell me if this is better than the original!**

**Warning: Implied Yaoi/slash.**

**Prologue: The Purity**

"Sasuke! Sasuke damn it come here!" A hidden male urged.

Sasuke who had been residing on the rail of his moon lit balcony, looked back with half lidded, bored eyes. He raised an eyebrow.

"Damn it Sasuke come here!" The shadow figure demanded.

Sasuke turned back and glanced at the moon briefly. It was full tonight a perfect night for a feast. Sasuke hated parties, especially royal parties. In every royal party he had ever been to he was either proposed to (either by the father or the lady/gentleman themselves) or he was asked/demanded/pleaded with to join a set family. Set families were human nobles, royalty, or people with power. Sasuke prided himself to be traditional and traditional vampires did not choose humans for their position, they chose them for their spirit. Sasuke would rather die alone then pick a royal snake.

"What is it Neji?" Sasuke asked the young angelic as he turned back to look at him.

The boy stepped out of the shadows; his long, silky black hair draped his exposed ivory shoulders. The moon lit up his glistening naked body. Sasuke's eyes widened, and then narrowed in silent rage and betrayal. Neji just wanted to sleep with him! All these years he thought that he had found a real friend in the boy, but no Neji knew he preferred males and wanted to sleep with him to gain some favor! He'd kill the brat...!

"No Sasuke it's not what it looks like!" Neji whispered as he threw his hands out in front of him, seeing the anger in the young vampire's eyes. "I came here to ask for your help!"

Sasuke looked at him suspiciously but calmed down a bit. "And this requires you to be naked because?"

Neji bit his lip as he crossed his arms in front of his chest self-consciously. "I-I was attacked..."

Sasuke's eyes widened and in an instant he was there in front of the boy, draping his velvet robe around him, "Who? Tell and I promise I will kill him for you!"

Neji looked up at him with a shy smile. "You cannot and you know it... besides it was accidental I believe..."

"How can raping you be an accident?" Sasuke whispered furiously. "And I do not care how this will affect the family's reputation he will die by my hands!"

"I wasn't raped!" Neji cried out, his face tinting pink. "He-he turned back before he could..."

'Turned back?' Sasuke thought in confusion but then it clicked into place, "Your fiancé?"

"Y-yes, you know how Lee has never turned before so we thought it would be safe to take a stroll in the gardens but then he turned suddenly and he tore off my clothes..." Neji stuttered, blushing slightly.

Sasuke nodded. He had firsthand knowledge of how unpredictable werewolves could be especially hormonal, teenage males. "You are unharmed, and you do not seem to want to kill him so what is the problem?"

Neji blushed. "He-he cannot forgive himself for what happened. Even though I told him that it wasn't his fault and that there was no harm done he..."

Sasuke nodded smiling slightly, for a werewolf Lee was very honorable. Sasuke knew that he was perfect for Neji it also helped that they were madly in love with each other. "Fine, I will go find him. You are to go to my room and get dressed, it'd be quite awkward if someone were to find you all but naked in my bed, now wouldn't it?"

Sasuke then, without waiting for a response from Neji, back flipped off the balcony and headed toward the forest. Lee was predictable, he always went to the same place when he was upset, Sasuke had found him one day by accident. While he was hunting, he had found Lee perfectly hidden in a tree, if he hadn't been a strong level vampire he wouldn't have been able to spot him, he had been hidden that well. He promised not to tell anybody but word got out that he knew where Lee's hiding place was so he had become a sort of messenger for all that were seeking the boy out. It had been annoying really, but then he became friends with him, Sasuke was actually the reason why they had got together and he always reminded Neji of it. It was fun to see the angelic blush.

Sasuke found Lee easily and after his explanations, and reasoning had fallen on deaf ears he grew impatient. He ordered Lee to go to Neji, and Neji would find him a suitable punishment. Lee had slinked off, impossible to refuse as Sasuke was a prince and Sasuke let out a sigh.

'Hopefully they will at least take my soiled sheets off to the wash when they are done.' Sasuke thought lazily as he wandered about, he couldn't back to his room because Lee and Neji were there, 'loving' each other and even though Sasuke cared for both immensely he did not want to see that.

"... Have you found it?"

Sasuke froze at the sound of his elder brother's voice, skillfully he peeked a head around a tree. He could only see Itachi and not the person that he was speaking to but he dared not move any closer. Itachi would hear him if he did.

"Yes he could very well be 'the purity'!" The voice was obviously altered, changed so that nobody would know who it was. Sasuke eyes widened at that comment. The purity! Surely they couldn't really have found it!

"And his name?" His brother demanded.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzimaki."

Sasuke not chancing the slight chance at being caught anymore silently ran off, having all the information he needed. He would have the purity, not Itachi and tomorrow on the day of the human's blood ceremony he would claim him. A plan started forming and Sasuke nearly snicker, but first he would need an succubus.


	2. I Don't Even Need A Stupid Guardian!

**A/N: I fixed this chapter because I agree with Wopsidaisy on the pacing, I took out some stuff and edited this a bit. I think this version is better do tell me if it was okay? **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its character I'm just borrowing them for a bit! Also I do own the OCs that show up in this chapter along with the plot.**

**Warnings: Shounen ai, cursing.**

**Chapter one: I Don't Even Need a Stupid Guardian!**

If you were as far up the food chain as say . . . a mouse what would you do? With about one hundred things that wanted to eat them, humans decided to ask for help, because they're too much of a bunch of damn weak cowards to try and learn how to fight so that they could defend themselves. That's how the Blood Ceremonies started. Once a human turned fifteen they would go through the blood ceremony. Once you were fifteen you were considered to have crossed the invisible line that marked you innocent and pure, and therefore you became easy pickings for things like demons, malevolent fairies, trolls, werewolves, hell just about any evil little piece of shit that felt like you looked tasty.

This is how the blood ceremony works. At the end of the month a blood ceremony is held so all the children who turned fifteen that month and those poor suckers who hadn't yet been picked by anything the previous years are taken to the center of the village, where - lay, on the stump was a blood stone, that looked like solidified liquid and shone as red as a scarlet rose. One by one - like ants - they would go to the Blood stone and prick their fingers with a golden needle. When the droplet of blood hits the stone a crack appears In front of the space in front of you. It would split apart the weird ass demonic thing that wants to claim you will stamp their mark on the palm of the hand that you pricked your finger.

Not everyone is chosen their first time, many aren't in fact. So if you aren't chosen you have to wait until the next Blood Ceremony and try your luck. The ones that aren't chosen aren't allowed out of the village for a multiple of reasons the main reason though was that, the village itself was protected. So if they stay inside they were safe from malevolent beings and many do stay because they don't know a how to fight or can't run very fast. Of course staying all protected like in the village is not always easy to do, especially if your family is poor and on the verge of starving. If you are then you'll be as desperate to leave, even though a trip out of the village to hunt for food is some scary shit... for them, some find there's no other way around it.

This is the case for me. With mom sick with some kind of radish fever, dad dead and buried six feet in the ground, and three, four year old - demons - sisters to feed, if I don't get picked on my first blood ceremony my family will be faced with tough shitty odds and even though I keep telling them that they shouldn't worry cause I'm awesome and I don't even need a fucking guardian, mom is worried and won't listen. So just to keep her happy - not because I actually need any help! - I hope I do get picked. My blood ceremony is tomorrow, ironically it is the exact day of my birthday, which is strange and it will probably give some kind of bad luck and shit. The last of 'purity' or whatever I don't give a fuck really it's not like half of the girls in the village are so damn pure anyway, especially with Sai, Mr. High-And-Mighty-I-Got-A-Goblin living here. Though for the sake of mom I give it some thought.

Getting something like a troll or a Goblin is considered good and only a few people actually have something that strong. Most of them have fairies, or magic rabbits or something completely unhelpful. I would like to have a goblin or better yet a demon, Heh that would show that stuck up asshole who's better than who! Though getting a demon is nearly impossible, demons and werewolves are super strong and the only thing stronger than that is a vampire. The only person that has a vampire in this part of the country is the princess, Hinata. And since I'm not a prince I don't even fantasize about getting something that strong.

Though it's got nothing to do with status, or at least human status. No there was a way humans were grouped by the other kinds not that any of us know how exactly they group us but I think it has something to do with your soul or at least that's what my mom says.

The men in the village usually bet on the outcome of the Blood Ceremonies, who would get chosen and by what that type of stuff. This of course only brings more pressure on the kids partaking in the ceremony and the jack asses know it too! I can't sleep; too much was depending on the outcome of my own Blood Ceremony, I couldn't let them down.

But eventually I fell into a restless sleep. I awoke to somebody shaking me. I sat straight up, cursing as I throw the blanket over my face. Mom was standing above me looking wearier than usual.

"Mom! Get back in bed you shouldn't be up and about!" I cry out as I stumble out of bed and nearly trip over the covers that had curled around my feet.

She gave a tired smile. "I'll be ok, beside how can I sleep it's my baby's first Blood Ceremony. Do your best and don't get upset if you're not picked, not everyone is." She said it as if it wasn't a big deal but the truth was that it was a huge deal. I grinned my award wearing grin and saw her brighten.

"Don't worry mom, I'm Naruto Uzumaki of course I'll be picked I'm awesome!" I shout cheerfully and feel the stress sink out of me as she chuckles. I hope I'm right; I hate it when she's sad.

Mom left and I hurried to get ready. The ceremony would start at sunrise so I only had an hour or so to get ready. I bathed and got dressed in my most formal attire, which sadly wasn't something to boast about. I brushed my wild pointy golden hair and cursed silently every time I ripped apart a knot - so mom won't hear and reprimand me again. I looked at my aquamarine eyes and studied myself in the cracked full length mirror. Grinning, I strike sexy pose after sexy pose admiring how my clothes clung to me. My clothes weren't that nice but they worked well enough and I didn't really give a shit about how I looked it was the fact the mom and my little sisters had to go around in nothing better than rags that made my heart lurch.

Sadly mom's guardian is a low ranking fairy; he could barely provide us with enough food each day. I used to rely on my own hunting skills to make sure we didn't starve but now at fifteen I wasn't safe out there and even though I can take care of myself there is always real fact that I will die. I can't really fight, I've always been better at setting traps and using long range weapons like the bow and arrow which I made myself, though I was the fastest kid in the village I kept getting this haunting image: where I am, unprotected and alone and I keep seeing myself as a grave stone walking out there. I shake myself and force away negative thoughts there was no if, I would be picked and if I wasn't then well... I guess I'd just have to learn how to fight; death was not in that equation.

The sun was rising, I left my house and walked - read jogged - to the center of the village. I noticed that nearly the whole village had come to watch, those sick fucks where just waiting for something tragic to happen. For them this was their weekly excitement, jerks had no lives. There were four others taking this month's Blood Ceremony, Temari, Chogi, Ino and Sakura. Sakura was the only other beside myself that was partaking in the Blood Ceremony for the first time. This was Temari and Chogi's third and Ino's second.

The bell chimed and the ceremony started, it went by alphabetical order so Chogi was first, I and the others formed a line behind him. My heart pounded wildly. I was third after Ino. Chogi walked up to the stone and pinched his finger with the needle that was handed to him by one of the ceremony guards, Azuma it looked like. Blood welled and fell in one perfect drop on to the stone.

I poked my head out to catch a glimpse of the stone. It wasn't like I'd never seen it before but I'd never really _looked_. Chogi stood in front of a gigantic wooden stump with like a gazillion rings on it. The stump was as tall as his knees and if he were to lay on it the stump would be wider that he was tall. On the stump was the stone. The blood stone was the color of freshly spilt blood – which is how it got its name. The blood stone was about as big as a six year old kid and weighed as much as a thousand six year old kids. It was so damn heavy that it was only ever moved by magic and since our little town has got nothing powerful in the magic sense it hasn't moved in like a gazillion years, maybe it's been here since old lady chief was born and that was a very long time ago.

Suddenly the space around us throbbed in a light the reminded me of sunset, all red and yellow and orange. The light was blinding and I had to narrow my eyes because it hurt to keep them open. A black streak appeared in front of Chogi, like the sky had cracked and the Earth around us shook as the crack pulled apart. It felt like the whole world was being ripped in half.

In the space inside the rip everything was black. A kind of jet black that made you think you were going to get sucked in and consumed. It stood out so drastically from the light around it that you couldn't look away; it captured your eyes like a snake would to a rabbit. In the middle of the darkness a small fairy hovered uncertainly.

She was a startling pale blue with long golden hair that fell to her shapely hips. Her eyes were like a bug's; they had no iris or pupil and were completely purple. She wore a soft looking dress with a fluffy light green vest and shoes. On her back were wings the same color of her hair, they sprouted from her back and were translucent and sort of pointy at the ends. She hesitantly kissed his palm and as he stared wondrously after her even after she vanished.

He stepped aside as the rip closed and the light faded staring at the mark on his palm the mark of an average strengthen fairy which was pretty good for someone like Chogi who's family wasn't going to starve either way. Me though, I needed something stronger and there was a very real chance that I wouldn't get anything.

Ino was next and she was shaking like the ground was still moving I felt bad for her. I wouldn't want to be next after feeling something like that, seeing and feeling were two entirely different things you know.

The guard handed her the needle and she let out a hiss as it pricked her finger. The drop of blood hit the stone and we all waited patiently. A second ticked by, then another I saw Ino start shivering in front of me and after a second I realized she was crying. I watched as she stumbled away from the stone and into her mom's arms. Truth be told Ino's family was pretty well off she didn't strictly need this ceremony to have succeeded but it still had to be a letdown especially having it been her second time.

I nervously stepped forward; I eyed the stone and saw that it had swirls the color of fiery reddish orange engraved in it and symbols scattered around it. I forced myself to look up. My heart quickened and nervously I took the needle handed to me - the same needle that Chogi and Ino had, the thing about golden needles was that they absorbed the blood and were always clean) and pluck my finger with a hiss, damn that shit hurt! The blood welled up and it felt like a year that it fell before it hit the stone with a splat. I waited and damn it felt like everything was slowing down around me, where was it, damn it?! A minute passed and nothing happened. I couldn't think my heart turned to stone as I stepped aside, if I looked up I knew I would have seen sympathy in people's eyes, I didn't want damn sympathy so I didn't look up. I waited for tears but they never came, I bit my lip forcing the idea of crying away I said I would deal with it if it happened and I will, damn it!

I forced myself to look up and watch the end of the ceremony. Sakura pinched her finger and a golden light shone making her gasp. I couldn't believe what I saw next, it was fucking unfair! In front of Sakura was a vampire he had black hair, black eyes and was dressed like an upper class man, concealed in black. The vampire looked at her for a second then looked around until he saw me and then he smirked.

My body heated and chilled at the same time, what the fuck was with this dude?!


	3. One Late Vampire

**My Vampire Guardian **

**Chapter 2: One Late Vampire**

A/N: The cover I drew myself its not the best out there but I'm more of a writer anyways and I was inspired *shrugs* this is in normal PV because being inside Naruto's head was driving me crazy. This is short because I was rewriting the last chapter, feel free to reread it as its much improved, I think and some things have changed around a bit. The next chapter shall be out in a week – I hope – and longer than this. Review and tell me if I got their characters right or not I think Sakura was a little off… and Sasuke was being sex crazed but… whatever

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and do not make a profit from this work of fiction.

Warnings: Shounen ai, cursing

Sasuke stared down at the blond human. Naruto wasn't anything like he had thought he would be. He was blond – more like yellow really – and tan with startling blue eyes and a toned body. Sasuke had expected a small defenseless creature not the beautiful morsel he was laying his eyes on at the moment. He looked almost too good to be true…

"What the hell are you staring at like that you… duck – butt!"

Sasuke stared at the finger the blond thrust at him in disbelief and resignation it just had to be his luck to end up with an idiot and obviously not one with much taste or manners.

Beside him the pink haired girl screeched, "Naruto! Don't talk to _my_ vampire that way!"

Sasuke watched with irritation as the blond flinched, really they had given him and idiot and a spineless fool? He almost hopped back into the portal and allowed Itachi have him, let him suffer the idiocy.

But then of course the blond pouted, "_Sakura_!" He whined with those delicious lips, "It's his fault he's staring at _me_!"

The girl he now found out was named Sakura – how adequate that it matched her hair, Sasuke nearly snorted – crossed her arms and glared daggers and the poor idiot, "There's no law against looking Naruto."

Naruto pouted some more, "But he looks like he wants to _eat_ me Saku!"

_ Oh how right you are you delicious…_

Sakura scowled in obvious dislike of the nickname, "Don't call me that Naruto! Besides he can't hurt you we're in the protective barrier, remember?"

Naruto folded his arms with a huff, "It's still creepy."

Sasuke, as much as he loved watching their little debate – enter sarcasm – decided that enough was enough and interrupted them, "I do not have much time right now I must be getting on my way I'm… holding up traffic."

Sakura blushed till her cheeks were the color of her hair, "Oh of course how silly of me!"

She lifted her hand toward Sasuke in a very lady like fashion. Sasuke stared at her till she started fidgeting.

"Hey are you gonna get it over with or not teme, there are still people waiting to take their ceremonies remember!?"

Sasuke snorted, "Oh yes forgive my impertinence _master_."

Before anyone could so much as comment Sasuke pounced, he landed in front of Naruto elegantly and snatched his hand. He turned it so it was palm up – and after brushing off dirt – gave it a soft kiss. He looked up into Naruto's wide eye and slack jaw expression and smirked.

"Whenever you need of my assistance call upon me, my name is Sasuke Uchiha, Prince of the vampires."

With that Sasuke released Naruto's hand, lifted his hand above his head and with a snap of his fingers he was gone. No smoke. No poof. No nothing, just gone.

It was understandable how very mortified Sakura felt and how red Naruto was turning. Sasuke smirked, mission accomplished.

Before Sakura could take in a breath to scream grumbling was heard from the still open portal. A hand reached out and a body fell over. Sakura gasped and hopped away. A man – who proved to be a goblin by his green horns – sat up and rubbed his shoulders, a overly excited. The goblin was wearing rather startling tight green clothes and had his hair cut in a bowl cut, though Naruto couldn't drag his eyes away from the look on his face, he looked nearly evil with such a startling smile on his face.

The goblin looked at Sakura and his smile widened to inhuman size, the Cheshire cat had nothing on this. He quickly leaped up and snatched Sakura's hand.

"Ah such a youthful beauty!" The goblin cried loudly, "Forgive me for being late I was… held back…"

Sakura opened her mouth but the goblin beat her to it, "I'm Gai, call on me any time! I shall protect you with my life!"

With a rather enthusiastic kiss to Sakura's palm Gai melted into the ground and was gone.

Naruto couldn't help feeling amused at the look on Sakura's face. His laughter deflated quickly when she shot him a death glare.

She was going to kill him.

Naruto ran.


	4. Immaturity

Paste your document here...

**Vampire Guardian**

**A/N: I've been having problems with my internet sorry for keeping you waiting! Oh as for the Lee thing I meant for Gai to be the Goblin but I confused myself, hehehe I changed it so there the error has been fixed, tell me if you notice more I can't catch everything. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and do not make profit from this work of fiction.**

**Warnings: Shounen ai, cursing**

**Chapter 3: Immaturity**

"NARUTO!"

Sakura was a screamer it was something I had hoped to learn in a more… well less hateful situation. I heard her behind me and detoured thru the village until I came full circle and paused before the forest that leads to my house. I hesitated to take a breath.

"NARUTO WHERE ARE YOU!?"

I made it into the forest path in record time.

I may not be the fastest in the village but at that moment not even Chogi while in one of his hunger cravings could get me. Sakura had fire in her eyes she wanted blood and mine was looking rather good I think. It wasn't my fault though! It's not like I do the douche bag to make a dramatic entrance!

_Stop blaming others for your incompetence. _

I looking up sharply at the sarcastic voice and yelped when I crashed into a tree. I whimpered as I peeled myself off the rough bark, I probably had a mark on my head now.

_Idiot._

I stiffened, looking around I shouted, "Who said that get your ass out in the open and say it to my face!"

_I said that and no I don't feel like it. _

I crossed my arms, "Who are you?"

_Your brain, I left because it was obvious you weren't using me anyway, apparently you still aren't. _

I bristled, heat shot to my face, "Shut up asshole."

_Stop telling me what to do I'm you._

"I don't believe you for a second! Who the hell are you really and where are you!?"

_Stop taking out loud you're drawing an audience. _

I caught a villager staring at me when I caught her eye she grabbed her basket and walked – ran – quickly away, I blushed.

I whispered under my breath, "It's your entire fault anyway you keep insulting me."

_It's not my fault your too immature to stay silent and act _mature_._

_"_Who's immature!? You started it!"

_I'm you so technically you started it. _

"Whatever, I'm not talking to you anymore! I have to get home so shut up!"

With a puff – and inhuman restraint to not screaming my head off at the smug snort – I march forward. Mom is waiting for me I have to hurry, at the thought of my mother I can't help but smile. Even though he's a pervert and an immature asshole he technically still is a vampire. Yes I did deduct that the asshole voice was not my brain (my brain is too awesome to sound like that) but the vampire, Sasu – something.

_Sa – suke. And it took you long enough. _

Shut up I said I wasn't talking to you anymore and Sasuke huh? I grin, isn't it Sas – _uke_.

You're one to talk, is there anything non-feminine about you?

I growl, as if! Haven't you seen these manly muscles and this manly rectangular body and this manly coc…

You have barely any muscles, you have more curves than that screaming pink haired girl and no I have not seem it nor do I ever want to.

I stop and snort disbelievingly, "As if you know you want this…"

"Naru!"

"Nar!"

"Na!"

I freeze instinctively at the three high-pitched voices; unfortunately my momentary freeze made me easy prey. The first plowed into me but it took the other two to topple me over. I grimaced when my headed impacted with the ground, ouch.

I saw three excited children staring at me, two girls and a boy. The triplets were five, Nazimae, the eldest my three minutes, had her blond hair styled in two pigtails and was dressed in her signature color which was red. Yuri had her blond hair loose and cut off just before her shoulders and was dressed in pink and the youngest Hikaru had his red hair – the only one in four - hair styled much like mine, he idolized me I think and got attached to my old clothes so he was usually always in orange this was good because we couldn't afford to buy any new clothes for him since we still had to buy clothes for the girls.

Hikaru was the youngest and stood out from the rest of us besides the red hair he also had silver eyes that mom said came from her mother. He was on the small side, having nearly died at birth from complications and sharing the space with two other siblings because of his small size he was mocked by the other kids and was very shy. I had a soft spot for him, well I had a soft spot for all of them but he was so fragile it was hard not to baby him

"We got you Naru!" Nazimae shouted happily pointing her finger between my eyes and inch from my skin in a dramatic manner.

I bit down a grin and schooled my face into a frightened expression. I raised my hands to my sides and pleaded theoretically, "Oh no what are you planning to doing to me?"

"We're gonna cook you for our dinner!" Yuri joined in excitedly.

"Oh no, please someone save me from these beasts!"

There was a quick blur of blank running before my eyes and suddenly the weight on my chest was gone. There standing in front of me was Sasuke, Nazimae and Yuri hanging from their collars by one of his fingers (each) on one hand and Hikaru on the other looking confused and terrified.

I laid there for a second, staring at him before it clicked.

Jumping up I lean into after snatching the children, "What the fuck Sasuke you can't just snatch away my kids! Get your own!"

He stared, unimpressed, "You cried for help I assisted."

I clench my teeth ready to snarl something nasty at him again when I hear, "Naruto? Who's this?"

**A/N: Well short again, sorry about that I'm trying to work on lengthening the chapters this was just about getting the two to interact. Soon though we'll get more into the actual plot so no worries! I'll try to update next week but I'm busy with school starting up but hopefully! Leave me your thoughts, okay? **


End file.
